wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Black and White Sculpture
Black and White Sculpture is a fanfiction written by Beatles Neko. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. This fanfiction is dedicated to Orca, and throws in a twist to what we know about this SeaWing princess. She is an animus, so most anything can happen. Prologue Orca shivered as she retracted her talons from the statue. She looked up at it. Her best work yet. It was a sculpture of herself, dedicated for the hatchery, and she had set an animus curse upon it. This statue was all a part of her plan. Orca was going to challenge her mother. She wanted the throne, even though she was only the spry, young adult age of seven. Her mother was making some unwise choices these days, choices that Orca could hear being discussed through hard wooden doors. And Orca didn't intend to lose this challenge. Her tribe needed her to be queen, and she wasn't going to let them down. A large battle had been fought recently, and a large number of casualties. Coral was stressed, and making unwise decisions. So no, Orca didn't intend to lose this match at all. Even if she did, she had a plan. It would be painful, if she died. But it will work, even if I die, I know it will work! Worried thoughts bounced in her head, and she relayed the plan to herself once again. Orca had constructed the statue solely for the Royal Hatchery, not because she was full of herself. It seemed so beautiful, but it had a horribly dark secret, being cursed. It would kill any of the SeaWing heirs. Currently, Coral had none. This made it an ideal time to become queen, so Orca wouldn't have to kill off any sisters. So, if Orca challenged her mother and won, the statue would "tragically" be destroyed on "accident" by some force of nature. If she died, well, she would use her animus magic in the last moments of her life to keep her soul alive, keeping her in the form of a thin outline, like a ghost, and make a beeline away. She'd find a body she could use, then. The statue would do the work of killing any more heirs that came along for her. If dragons found out, they'd misinterpret it as a tool Orca enchanted to maybe make her mother sad, or even the ensure her mother lived forever. It's real reason was to keep back any heirs, and make other dragons distracted. Then, Orca would find a body, and fast. The animus magic would only last about a day. Then, she'd go to her own funeral, claiming she was a friend of Orca's. After that, she would stay low, until all her plans fell into place. Then, she'd leave the body she was borrowing, and return to her own, and challenge her mother once again. It was a long plan that had many areas that could fall into total chaos and disaster, but it was worth taking over the throne. Orca turned away from the statue, shivering. Inside, she hoped that it wouldn't accomplish its horrible deed. She shook her head, and listened as dragons took away the statue to be placed in the Royal Hatchery. Then, Orca flew off in search of her mother, and the fate that awaited her. Chapter 1 *NOTICE: Some lines are paraphrased from the book to fit the scene.* Pain. Excruciating pain. That's was Orca felt. She felt that pain as soon as the narwhal horn pierced her scales, and impaled through her. Memories seemed to flash in Orca's eyes. What had she been doing? Oh yes, she had a devious plan to dethrone her mother for the benefit of her tribe. They needed a better queen. She made a statue for the Royal Hatchery, and cursed it. Then she challenged her mother. She wasn't supposed to die. But this wouldn't falter her plans. No, she'd just have to take a longer route around everything. Orca smiled weakly and, for her own case, deviously. But, she knew she should have been able to kill her mother. She already felt the guilt building from knowing that her statue would kill innocent dragonets. But, it will let Mother remember that I still know everything is there. Yet...the guards won't know it is my statue killing off the eggs.. "No!" Coral screamed, grabbing Orca's front talons suddenly. Orca shook her head. Her vision blurred for a moment. She had to hurry. Dramatic final words would seal the case of her death. "I did this all wrong," she started. By this, she was mainly referring to her lose, and the statue she cursed. "You're going to rule forever, aren't to Mother...You should thank me...no one can stop you now." Then in a burst of pain no other dragon could see, Orca used her animus magic to rip her soul from her body, ensuring it didn't die along with the body. It collected together in the form of a SeaWing. The colouration was the same as with her regular body, but it had a pale blue glow. This all happened in a fraction of a second, just in time for Orca to see her physical body too slump into her mother's talons. Orca grimaced. She didn't know what her body looked like, bloody and bruised from fighting her mother. And now she did. Well, I don't look like that anymore, thankfully. She turned, and walked out of the cave. It was eerie, really. Orca felt a surface under her talons, so she knew her spiritual body walked on the living world's features. But, the surface had no texture. As she spread her wings and dived into the body, she shivered, feeling the sudden coldness of the water, even though there was no splash. Orca knew what dragon she was looking for. She'd spent the last month preparing for this course of action, that including looking over every single subject, and seeing how popular they were, and how high they were in the status ranking. She finally found a teal SeaWing name Drift. She was of low status, most no SeaWing knew of her, and to boot, she was abandoned. An hour passed. Orca had to find this SeaWing soon, if she wanted to make her own funeral. After searching, she eventually just swam down to one of the deepest ridges in the SeaWing territory. What she saw almost made her jump out of her skin at first. Drift was sitting there, on the bottom of the ocean. Based on how she sat, and how her gills were still, her face blank, she was dead. Orca swam down and clutched the body. The water didn't ripple, nor did the body even move. But, Orca felt a small amount of warmth within the body. She's died recently. Maybe around...oh, say about... The realization of this suddenly struck Orca. Drift had only died a few minutes ago. Yet still, that meant her body still had the chance to be taken over. Inhaling, Orca spoke, and moved her talons toward Drift's chest. She watched as her talons got pulled into the SeaWing. This is it, Orca thought. She was getting closer. All she had to do was take possession of the body. Orca felt herself be pulled in. And that's when she felt like she was struck by lightning. Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions